User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Broken Broken asked me to tell you to check your FB. She had a message for you I think but since her editor isn't working she just sent the message via fb. :) Animal Nymphs In case you're still updating the list, I changed my mind on the weasel nymph. I'm switching over to raven nymph. :) Thanks Thank you for the courtsey. I'm sorry about that storyline- I honestly did plan when we started it to really finish it out but I guess I'm just kinda a flake and fell through. Thank you for humoring me with it though- I really had a lot of fun rping with you when I could. I completely understand since I'm never on anymore and let's face it I barely rp anymore. Ryker's a great character and no doubt you'll find a better storyline to go with. I still really do appreciate the courtesy and I'm sorry that I couldn't hold up my end of the RP bargain there. Thanks for telling me even though you really didnt have to. I appreciate that. Bctcz (talk) 17:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Band Delete it Cabin Listings Done :)) The Band Situation Hey Bach, yea, just delete the page, I'm not going to do anythin with it. Sun's out, Guns out. 00:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) code Hello i was wondereing if you could code a page for my character carina valentine. OlympusGuardian (talk) 10:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian code can i use one of your coding that wonder made? I'd ike the Pink Branches one. OlympusGuardian (talk) 12:43, November 4, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian weapon question This verymay well be the wrong person to ask this question, but here goes. I am currently going through the claiming process with my very first character, a son of Nemesis. His weapon(s) are two twin flintlock pistols. I know this is technnically allowed on the wiki, but I feel it would difficult to interact in non-lethal combat and the such. WOuld it be easier for me to RP if they were just twin sabers? If this the wrong place for this question, feel free to ignor me, or direct to the possible answerer of my querry. StripedTeleportingFeline (talk) 16:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Answer Nah, don't worry about it. It was just the last few weeks that I was off. Had a lot going on. I'm going to becoming more active. I plan get back to editing but I won't be on EVERY single day (due to social life and such outside of my house and away from internet) so thank you for asking. wonder's templates Can i Use one of wonders templates for my character? OlympusGuardian (talk) 02:08, November 6, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian templates Can i use one of your templates for my charcter? OlympusGuardian (talk) 04:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian Double Redirects Would you happen to know if we do anything to fix the double redirects found ? I recently finished with the broken redirects and now I'm moving onto this one but I don't really know what to do with it. Re: re Yup, it makes sense. Thanks, Bach! :D Code? Um could you code a page for me? I looked on coder sign up and your name was listed so yeah....Sorry if i already asked you this, i have bad memory --OlympusGuardian (talk) 22:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian Alyce I fixed up Alyce's page! :3 Now she only has one individual image of her showing her face and the other two images have the face hidden. Re:Template The template's going to be a ton of help! Makes me wish I thought of it earlier xD One question and some needed clarifications though: 1. On which page will we put the template, the general user/char forum page where all the forums/lists of the different users are or on a different page? 2. When a user goes 25 days with no activity, are the chars to be deleted only those with problems in the coding? 3. This one's totally unrelated to the template >.< When a user has received all three warnings, will the said user still have a chance at becoming part of the admin team? Re:Re Good morning ^_^ Skipping over to the third point (>.<), warning as in the ones wherein we use templates and paste them onto the user's talk page. Re: Clarification Yup, all three warnings but no perm banning nor blocking for a certain amount of time. Also, I'll inform both Miggy and Dead a little around 7:30 since both are probably eating dinner right now. Stuff Okie dokie ^-^ I IM'ed Miggy just in case he didn't see the message on Skype (which I doubt though). Also, I'd like to apologize for not being able to check that many claims :c I saw that you checked quite a number of them (again) and yeah... I know claims are under my dept and I feel really bad about you having to do the work assigned to us in AD :( Re: Regarding the IMs, no prob and still, thanks for "checking" claims even if it's just to remind users :)) Skype Ummm...*pokes* Can you come back on to Skype? Please? :( *nods* We should. I'm warning you in advanced though, I'm not as good as others xD Charrie :D I wish I had a BC too ;-; Sadly, all I've been able to do lately in connection with making a character is have a name and and an age for the char >.< Your new charrie sound very interesting though. I don't think I've encountered charries with the same personality as your BC char yet. :) Re:ps You mean like marking as them having gone into the Mist? Hmm I don't normal adotp a charrie but I'll give this one a thought. Also, it's fine with me if we mark them. That way, when we do cabin updates in the future, we'll know which ones are technically inactive and are close to getting marked as User Left and which are non-year round. Re: re Alright, I'll begin marking chars later tonight. I also need to go for a short while (about 15-20 minutes tops) so if you IM, I'll be sure to get back to it in a while ^_^ Re:Mika Yup, I added him back to the user/char forum a couple hours ago. Re: Oracle Well, from what I understood in the paragraph, the second and third lines refer to Aurélie while the first and last lines were about her mom. And yes, it seems like she should be a child of Apollo. xD We do communicate a lot via talk pages xD It seems chat hates us both. Also, if I were in your place, I'd message her first then, if the problem isn't solved after say 3 - 4 days, mark it (the problem) on the page. :) Forum Just to be clear, the forum will act as your and my talk page combined, right? And since it's for the use of only us two, would we still need to sign it? .-. So So if I were to leave comment/leave a message, it'll look like blah blah blah - Demi 13:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) right? :) Re: Okie dokie :D *moves to the forum now* Pop-up Um, bachy, we still have the pop ups for September on. While I was loged out, I saw there was the pop-up, so can I ask if I could help update it? Also, I added 2 cabins in User:Broken fire/Canvas. >.< Could you please fix it again? I'm doing the full cabins first, so they'll have less changes. Re: Oh? >.< Sorry, I kinda saw it so I was wondering how was it possible since it dated to September. Also, can I update you once I publish at least 2-3 cabins in my page?:) I'm sorry, but I'm really bad with finding pics or gifs even in the wiki. >.<" Cabins I use google chrome, but my browser isn't set on google search >.< Yeap, my brother changed it to babylon? Ever since then, I've never really thought of changing it >.< except maybe now XD Re: -.-" Apparently, my little brother stumbled upon it. To download his game, this matching search bar came with it:here's a removal of the search Well, it's gone now :)) By the way, I'm fully done with Poseidon's Cabin, but the links, like Aphrodite's Cabin, are kinda unseen :/ Colors!! Awesome!:D I love her colors ^w^ Oh, best wishes on that chapter, in case for exams Adoption Hi! I was wondering if I could adopt Raya? Please get back to me as soon as you can, thank you. Momo231 (talk) Animal Nymph Hey bach! i was interested in the animal nymphs forum and it said i had to contact an admin if i wanted in. I would like to make an animal nymph for the eagle owl. 23:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adoption Thats all right, I understand :) Momo231 (talk) re: Yeah, I was thinking about it and I realize I was kinda being sort of impractical. I've just been kinda paranoid that you didn't like me being back and all and, yeah, it was my fault. >.< 04:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat You had a question for me? >.< History I need help with a history. I'm making a Hephaestus guy and I don't know what to write for the history Jawilak (talk) 21:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Clarification Oh I'm sorry I'll rewrite that bit since it;s unclear. She's a mortal child of a demigod of Apollo. Her mother was a demigod so Aurelie's just human. Her mother disappeared when she was young due to an unspecified monster attack and Aurelie was found with her mother's weapons. So she's just a mortal. Who's an oracle. Apollo just like noticed her- or whatever terms I used- because her mother was one of his kids. Hope that clears it up. If that's not right or breaking a rule or something I can edit that.Bctcz (talk) 23:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) history Nothing Jawilak (talk) 00:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Just Wondering Dear Bach, I've noticed that the user, DeathIsBliss, was using your new Word Bubble Template for they're character. I didn't know if they were allowed to use it or not, so I decided to message you about it. Sincerely, Yer WB I didn't have any idea about that (that it's your wb)... honestly, I didn't have any idea how to fix it to some parts, though. And yea 'kay. I'll tell newbs if they didn't ask for your permission to use your personal stuffs. =D I'll tell the user about it. ~Mathemagical Okay Okay. You already told him/her. =) ~Mathemagical Word bubble Im very sorry for using you word bubble template without your permission didnt know i had to ask. Where can i get the simplir Wb DeathIsBliss (talk) 17:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss RE:WB/Newb No problem at all, my friend. Just doing my duty as a user of this wiki. -Salutes- Claiming Hello Bach, sorry to bother you but when you have time could you check my claim? I would love to start role playing. link is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Noella_Maron Sincerely, Kaneity (talk) 22:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure =D Yupsalutely, ma'am! ~Mathemagical Sorry Sorry for using your Word Bubble without tour permision i didnt know i had to ask. DeathIsBliss (talk) 13:30, November 12, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss .... Well im sorry i didnt know that was a problem i fix it....<_< DeathIsBliss (talk) 13:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss boreas BACH!!! HAI!!!!! Im working on the pages i promise! I will have them done by saturday night! I PROMISE!!!!!!!! Im sorry for being gone. I barely had time, but im back now! Niall Horan + Louis Tomlinson = Nouis Horanson <3 ~Iris Message Me!~ *~Boreas~* 21:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Is the person who adopted me suppost to help me? DeathIsBliss (talk) 00:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Yeah, my question is where can I found out how to code, im always asking users to code my pages but i'd like not to be doing that. DeathIsBliss (talk) 00:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Oh and sorry for using your word bubble without your permission. Hey how do people know i reserved a model and does someone have this madel? DeathIsBliss (talk) 01:16, November 13, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathIsBliss Pet Claims May I please have permission to check pet claims? 03:44, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Shared Model? Uhm, I noticed as I was browsing the Female Model category that two users are using Rosie Huntington-Whitely as a model. The characters are Raine Anderson (owned by Gyps) and Charolette Birch . In the Category they appear seperate because one doesn't use a hyphen in the surname. The Charolette character was made waaaaay after the Raine one, and she belongs to Upper but she's inactive so I have no idea what's meant to happen. Just thought I'd mention it. 07:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) who Hey Its DeathIsBliss, Ive been told to watch Docter Who and the upcoming movie, is the show good and should i watch it? I know its something about a TARDRIS and compainions and like 10 docters or something. Hey Thanks DeathIsBliss (talk) 13:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss HAJSFH Thing Sorry for not answering your question(s) earlier D: The wifi wanted to connect everywhere but my laptop, and since I'm unsocial I didn't go and use the main comp >.< Sorry again for not answering :c It looks amazing :OOOO A lot like him c: You'd be good at it c: I've found out that Gruff's very much into asking how you are and what you're doing, so he's curious to say the least >.< He's also quite sympathetic, however his constant asking of such questions does get a tad annoying >.< He also assumes stuff (well in my conversations with him >.<) Hope this helps? xD Glad I could help c: If you need anything else about his personality etc, ask me whenever c: Also, if its not too much to ask, could I have a blank coding done if you can spare the time? >.< Coding Good day Bach! It's me, Angeli. So I was wondering.. Can I have the Nature Themed Blank Coding please? :3 Thanks in advance ^^, oops Hi, I was trying to put a pic in the Demeter's Cabin phto album, and I ended up erasing all of the pictures in that particular album. If you could, could you fix that please? I tried, but I could not figure out how, and I certianly won't be trying to put a picture in there without help again. Thanks for your help! 14:29, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Morgause Ooh, Bachy? If you don't mind, can I make the character based of Morgause or... naw? 14:58, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Ooooooh >.< So yeah, Migs told me he'll be in your Merlin group some weeks ago or something. I was wondering if I could take the Gwen spot. :) Hello! Badge How do i fix the badge? DeathIsBliss (talk) 16:01, November 15, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Hey http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template/Death%27s_Badge Is this ok? DeathIsBliss (talk) 16:31, November 15, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Sig Bachy! Need help! There's a prob with my sig and I dunno how to fix it. The messages below gets the same font as of my sig. :'( The link's = Template:User:~Mathemagical/Sig Observe... Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽ Mathemagician☾ Sig Probs Um, bachy, help. I've been trying to fix my signature for a really long time now; it really doesn't like to work out for me. :/ Could you please have a look at it,Template:Broken fire? Sig Oh!!! I got it fixed now ^w^!!! Apparently, I followed you in using a user page side than a template :) It worked when I voted for the user rights so... thanks!:DThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Lol XD I was reminded by you too. I kinda saw a header "sig" on the recent activities. Ehehehe ^^" by the way,good morning!:DThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Thank God only Visayas, the middle island, was affected, or everything would be a messif it struck the capital. I live in Manila, so we only had signal 1 of the storm. Apparently, I'm starting to notice how once every year, we have a bad storm. To be honest, it didn't rain much here :/ It's still hot, but after seeing the news on Tacloban, I shouldn't complain. ^^"There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★